Blog użytkownika:LadybugChatNoir1/Opowiadanie
'' Pisałam w komentarzach, że postaram się wrzucić pierwszy rozdział jeszcze w tym tygodniu i oto jest, nie przedłużając życzę wam miłego czytania.'' Rano Tiki : Marinette obudz się za 15 minut szkoła. Mari : Już tak późno ?! No dobra porasze sobie. Z perspektywy Mari Było mało czasu, ale udało mi się doprowadzić się do porządku i wyszłam do szkoły. Władca Ciem chyba nie robi sobie wolnego, ponieważ gdy tylko pani sprawdziła obecność w drzwiach pojawiła się kobieta ubrana na zielono. Porastały ją różnokolorowe kwiaty, chciałam się schować i przemienić, lecz ona znikła zostawiając jedynie swoje kwiaty, przez które nie dało się przejść. Zauważyłam, że znikneła Chloé i Adrien !!! Co do zniknięcia Chloé to można było się tego spodziewać, ale czemu Adrien? Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie Czarny Kot. Czarny Kot : Spokojnie uwolnię was z tąd. KOTAKLIZM! Z perspektywy Czarnego Kota Uwolniłem moją klasę tylko gdzie Biedronka powinna już być, oby jej się nic nie stało. Może ja tu sobie rozmyślam a ona sama walczy? Dobra trzeba podładować energię, Weszłem do klasy obok i dałem Plagowi camembert. Z perspektywy Mari Mogłam nareszcie wyjść z sali i pomóc Czarnemu Kotu. Weszłam do jednej z klas aby się przemienić. Mari : Tiki kropkuj! Po chwili byłam już biedronką wystarczyło tylko znaleść Kota i ruszyć do walki. Nie musiałam go długo szukać, bo gdy tylko otworzyłam drzwi przeleciał Czarny Kot. Z naszą Panią Naturą walczyliśmy około godziny. Okazało się, że to sprawko Chloé, można się było tego spodziewać, że nasza blondyneczka sprowokuje kogoś swą głupotą. Wróciliśmy na ostatnią lekcje. Z perspektywy Czarnego Kota Naszczęście Biedronka się pojawiła po walce chciałem z nią porozmawiać tylko jak zawsze nie było czasu. W bezpiecznym mniejscu przemieniłem się i wróciłem do klasy. Została ostatnia lekcja. Była to historia, lecz ja myślałem tylko o Biedronce, zastanawiałem się kim ona jest. Pani sprawdziła obecność. Zdziwiłem się, bo nie było z nami ..... C.D.N. Tak, tak będę tzw. POLSATEM i na tym zakończe 1 rozdział. Zachęcam do pisania komentarzy i czy wam się spodobało, piszcie też co mam poprawić. W następnych rozdziałach nie będę pisałaja już Z perspektywy ....... tylko np. Mari. Rozdział 2 Piszę w jednym wpisie bo tak karzą. Mam nadzieję, że nie utrudni wam to czytania. Dobra nie przedłużam miłego czytania :) . '' Pani sprawdziła obecność. Zdziwiłem się, bo nie było z nami... Marinette i Chloé. Ale nie martwiłem się o Chloé. Zastanawiałem się czy Marinette nic się nie stało, powinna już być ? Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie Nino, gdy do klasy weszła Mari. Odetchnełem z ulgą, jedyne co mnie zdziwiło, że martwiłem się o nią bardziej niż Alya. ''Marinette Po udanej walce zostało mi mało czasu, weszłam do jednej z klas i już mniałam się przemienić, gdy Chloé weszła do sali i nie chciała mnie wypuścić. Miałam coraz mniej czasu więc musiałam znaleść inne wyjście. Przez okno ? Nie zdąrzę. Zeszłam do piwnicy (klasa mniała przejście do piwnicy) i odmieniłam się, lecz nadal słyszałam głos blondynki. Musiałam znaleść inne wyjście no i chcąc nie chcąc spóźniłam się na lekcję, ale nie mogłam powiedzieć nauczycielce prawde, no wyobraźcie to sobie. Weszłam do klasy i co usłyszałam? Oczywiście, że : Nauczycielka: Czemu się spóźniłaś? Ja: Musiałam pójść do... łazienki proszę pani. Usiadłam na swoje mniejsce. Ayla: 20 minut w łazięce...hym? Ja: No... tak.., bo zapomniałam co teraz mamy. Wiesz, że gdy atakuje złoczyńca... traci się poczucie czasu... Ayla: Załóżmy, że ci wierzę. Adrien Szczerze w to wątpie, że Mari była tak długo w łazięce, ale czemu mniała by kłamać? I czemu ciągle o niej myśę?! Odwróciłem się do Mari spytać czy wszystko dobrze, ale zapatrzyłem się w jej duże fiołkowe oczy. Wydaje mi się, że kiedyś już je widziałem. Tylko u kogo? To pytanie nie dawało mi spokoju. gdy byłem w domu weszłem na Biedrobloga żeby zobaczyć czy nie ma czegoś nowego. Alya dodała nowe zdjęcia Biedronki i wtedy mnie olśniło. Biedronka i Marinette mają identyczne oczy i włosy. Przecierz to nie możliwe, nie to naperno przypadek. Napewno Mari to nie Biedronka, one mają 2 odmienne charaktery, ale w sumie ja i Czarny Kot też mamy różne charaktery. Nathalie: Adrien choć na kolację. Ja: Dobrze już schodzę. Marinette Wróciłam do domu, nie mniałam większości lekcji, więc zadań domowych nauczyciele nie zadali. Zjadłam obiad, wziełam ciastka dla Tiki, swój szkicownik i poszłam do parku. Usiadłam na jednej z ławek i wyciągnęłam szkicownik. Zdążyłam naszkicować połowę sukienki, bo rozpadał się deszcz. Wracałam do domu, gdy nagle ..... C.D.N. Zapraszam do komętowania. Napiszcie czy się podobało i napiszcie też dla mnie w komentarzu : ,,czytam ten blog'', żebym wiedziała ile was jest. :)' 'Zapraszam na rozdział 3 ''' Wracałam do domu, gdy nagle... poślizgnełam się, ale nie upadłam, bo złapał mnie Czarny Kot. Skąd on się tu wziął? Może wyszedł na patrol? Mari: Dzięki jeestem trochę nieostrożna. Czarny Kot: Dzięki temu mam możliwość z tobą porozmawiać. Idziesz do domu? Mari: Tak, czemu pytasz? Czarny Kot: Może bym cię odprowadził, opowiedziałabyś mi coś o sobie. Co to za notatnik? Mari: To mój szkicownik. W przyszłości chcę zostać projektantką mody. Czarny Kot: Mogę zobaczyć? Mari: Tak. Czarny Kot Może i napoczątku śledziłem Marinette, ale mogę teraz z nią normalnie porozmawiać. Nie ucieka, nie jąka się. Poprostu inna osoba. W sumie gdyby nie było Biedronki to spróbował bym z Mari...... mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie takiej potrzeby i ,że Biedronka i ja jeszcze będziemy się widywać.... Mari podała mi swój szkicownik. Przeglądałej jest projekty. Czarny Kot: Masz ogromny takent. Mari: Dziękuje. Doszli do domu Marinette Czarny Kot Oddałem szkicownik i na kiju wróciłem do domu. Odmieniłem się, dałem Plaggowi camerber, wykąpałem się i poszłem spać. Byłem naprawdę zmęczony. Marinette Weszłam do domu, powiedziałam w skrócie rodzicą, że byłam w parku i jak zaczeło padać powoli szłam do domu. Wziełam kilka ciasteczek dla Tikki, bo zaraz idę na patrol zmienić Czarnego Kota. Poszłam do pokoju, przemieniłam się i wyszłam przez dach. Zauważyłam lecącą akume. Goniłam ją żeby złapać tego szkodnika zanim doleci do człowieka. W momęcie jak leciałam nie widziałam budynków, po padał gęsty deszcz. Czułam jak spadam, moje jo-jo wypadło mi z ręki, więc nie mogłam użyć szczęśliwego trafu. Nie mogłam nic zrobić, żeby to powstrzymać.... spadałam.. '''''C.D.N. Moi drodzy, gimnazjaliści piszą testy, więc mam 3 dni wolnego. Mam już pomysł na 4 rozdział, będzie się działo, tyle mogę powiedzieć. Postaram się napisać jak najwięcej, zależy od mojej weny. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się spodobał :) czekam na wasze komentarze :D '' ''Do zobaczenia. Rozdział 4 '' Nagle, ktoś mnie złapał i to nie był Czarny Kot. Wyglądem przypominał lisa. Odstawił mnie na ziemię, podał jo-jo i zniknął. Nie miałam czasu, żeby o tym myśleć przecież goniłam akume, więc trzeba znaleść złoczyńce. tym razem walczyłam z Kimem, zapewne znów dostał kaosza od Chloé. Jego mocą było wyczarowywanie klatek i kiedy ktoś się do niej zbliży zamyka go do środka. W pokonaniu go pomógł mi chłopak, który przedtem mnie złapał. Przedstawił się jako Lis ( jestem bardzo pomysłowa XD ), powiedział też, że jest właścicielem pomarańczowego miraculum a jego umiejętności to latanie i iluzja, jego bronią jest flet poprzeczny. Opowiedziałam mu o sobie to samo tylko, że o mnie i pożegnałam się.. Wróciłam do domu, chwile rozmawiałam z Tikki, umyłam się i poszłam spać. Następnego dnia Adrien Gdy wstałem, dałem jeść mojemu kwami, wyszykowałem się i sprawdziłem Biedrobloga nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co tam zobaczyłem, Ayla wstawiła filmik jak jakiś koleś w przebraniu Lisa trzyma na rękach moją Biedronkę! Co on sobie wyobraża!!!? Zszedłem na dół na śniadanie, w telewizji leciały wiadomości. Usłyszałem "o krok od tragedii" '' mówili, że ten Lis uratował Biedronkę i o mojej nieobecności. Myśli, że może mnie zastąpić? Chyba się przeliczył. Pojechałem do szkoły. ''W szkole Mari Podeszłam do Ayli, ciągle mówiła o swoim blogu i nie dziwie się jej przecież mogłam umrzeć. Muszę podziękować Lisowi, ale nie w zwykły sposób... tylko tak, żeby zapamiętał miło moje podziękowania. Tylko pytanie jak? Może zaproszę go na spacer.... i lody. To dobry pomysł. Teraz trzeba go tylko zaprosić. Mam nadzieję, że się zgodzi. Adrien Ta sytuajcja niedawała mi spokoju. Muszę powiedzieć Biedronce, że ją kocham zanim on się w niej zakocha, albo co gorsza ona w nim. Wysiadłam z auta i poszedłem do Nino. Przywitaliśmy się z Aylą i Marinette. Dzisiaj była inna, nie jąkała... się była jakby nieobecna (Marinette jak coś). Poszliśmy do klasy. Zaczeła się fizyka, usiedliśmy na swoje miejsca. Postanowiłem, że przy następnej okazji wyznam Biedronce miłość. Mineły kolejne 3 lekcje. Właśnie rozpoczoł się w-f, ale oczywiście Władca Ciem zaatakował. Uporaliśmy się z nimi szybko. Pomógł nam Lis. Chciałem porozmawiać z Biedronką, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu ona poszła do Lisa. Rozmawiała z nim chwilę i odleciała na swoim jo-jo. Mari W ciągu lekcji Władca Ciem zaatakował. W pokonani go pomógł nam Lis. Po udanej walce podeszłam do Lisa. Ja: Chciałabym podziękować ci za uratowanie mi życia wczoraj. Lis: Nie ma za co. Ja: Dasz się zaprosić na spacer i lody? Lis: Dam. Ja: A kiedy będzie ci pasowało? Lis: Może dzisiaj o 18:00, spotkamy się pod Wieżą Eiffla? Ja: To do zobaczenia. Odleciałam do domu na moim jo-jo. Miałam 3 godziny, aby się przyszykować. Ubrałam miętową sukienkę, białe baletki, białą torebkę i własnoręcznie zrobioną maskę biedronki. Przyszłam na miejsce 5 minut przed czasem. Lis przyszedł w swoim kostiumie. Lis: Gdybym wiedział, że będziesz ubrana jak księżniczka nie przyszedłbym w moim kostiumie. Mam coś dla ciebie. Wręczył mi bukiet czerwonych róż z czarną wstążką. Biedronka: Dziękuje. Idziemy? Lis: Prowadź księżniczko. Adrien O 17:30 wyszłem na spacer. Poszedłem pozwiedzać i odreagować dzisiejszą sytuację. O 18:02 byłem pod Wieżą Eiffla i zobaczyłem Lisa i chyba Biedronkę. Chyba, bo miała kostiumu tylko sukienke. Zaczeli się oddalać... poszedłem za nimi. O nie.... nie tylko nie....... ''Mam nadzieję, że się spodobał rozdział 4 :). W tą sobotę wyjeżdzam na tydzień do Berlina i nie wiem czy uda mi się wstawić nowy rozdział. Wszystko się okaże już niedługo. Do zobaczenia :) Z góry przepraszam że tak długo mnie nie było, nie mniałam dostępu do laptopa. Mam nadzieje że uda mi się to wam wynagrodzić :). Bez przedłużania zapraszam na rozdział 5. ...Chloé. Ta blondynka przyszła w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Nie no jeszcze Biedronka zniknęła mi z oczu, napisze do Ayli żeby ich śledziła bo z Chloé się nie da. Przywitałem się z blondynką i napisałem w SMS co widziałem. Ayla odpisała mi, że już tam biegnie. Po godzinie udało mi się pujść do domu (sam). Mari Lis: Pochodzisz z Paryża? Ja: Tak a ty? Lis: Nie. Urodziłem się w Hiszpani ale od małego uczyłem się francuskiego. Przeprowadziłem się do Franji w wieku 2 lat a do Paryża 2 miesiące temu. Poszliśmy do parku na lody. Popołudnie mineło bardzo szybko. Lis pożegnał się ze mną i poszłam do domu a po drodze się odmieniłam. Adrien Wieczorem weszłem na biedrobloga. Ayla wstawiła zdjęcia spotkania Biedronki i Lisa. Na jednym widać było jak Lis na rękach przeniósł Biedronkę nad kałużą. Gentlemen się znalazł. Nie mam innego wyjścia muszę powiedzieć Biedronce że ją kocham. Nie będę tym razem pisać wierszy jak ostatnio, powiem jej to w twarz. Następnego dnia Mari Dzisiaj Władca Ciem chyba dobrze nie spał, bo o 5 rano już następny złoczyńca chciał nasze miraculum. Ja: Tikki kropkuj! Wyskoczyłam przez dach. Złoczyńca był kilka ulic odemnie. Skąd to wiedziałam? Słyszałam i to wyraźni. Pojawił się przedemną Czarny Kot. Ja: Kocie mysimy ruszać, nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Kot: Muszę ci coś ważnego powiedzieć. Ja: tylko szybko. Kot: Bo...ja...kocham cię. Kocham cię Biedronko! Nie zdążyłam odpowiedzieć poniewarz Czarny Kot mnie pocałował. Jak on mógł?!!! Ja kocham Adriena!!! Ja: Że..co?! Nigdy więcej tego nie rób! Przykro mi Kocie ale ja kocham kogoś innego. Kot: Czyli zakochałaś się w Lisie, tak? Przyznaj się, kochasz go! Ja: Nie prawda! Nie kocham go! Kot: Jak nie jego,... to kogo?! Ja: Adriena Agresta! Kot:...Co?!!! Ja: A teraz zajmijmy się złapaniem akumy! Czarny Kot Że.....co....ona kocha mnie!!!!!!!! To najlepszy dzień w moim życiu. Zastanawiam się tylko czy nie powiedzieć jej kim jestem. Mari W domu Ja: Co mi do głowy przyszło, żeby mówić o Adrienie. I co przyszło do głowy Kotu, żeby mnie całować. I to jego podejrzenie, że niby kocham Lisa. Tikki: Przynajmniej nie będzie pytać kogo kochasz i o rzeczy tego typu. A teraz Mari wydaje mi się, że jutr poniedziałek i masz pracę domową. Ja: Dobrze, że mi przypomniałaś. Dzzz dzzz (dzwoni telefon Marinette) Ja: Hej Ayla. Ayla: Sprawdzałaś ostatnio biedrobloga ostatnio? Zniewalająca liczba odsłon pod ostatnim wpisem. Ja: Już sprawdzam. Pa pa. Weszłam na bloga i co zobaczyłam? Moje zdjęcia z Lisem. Nawet jak przeniósł mnie nad kałużą. Już wiem czemu Kot myślał, że się zakochałam w Lisie. Dobrze, że tak już nie myśli, ale reszta Paryża tak!!! Trzeba to szybko wyjaśnić. Tikki: I co z tym zrobisz? Ja: Pójdę do Ayli jako Biedronka i powiem, że nie kocham Lisa. U Ayli Puk Puk Ayla: Biedronka! Ale chwila co ona robi za moim oknem ....może jej otworze? Ja: Cześć, to ty prowadzisz bloga o mnie? Ayla: Tak to ja, chodzi ci pewnie o te zdjęcia z Lisem. Ja: Tak, nie wiem skąd je masz, ale mniejsza z tym. Chciałam ci, powiedzieć, że nie kocham Lisa. Mówię ci to bo tytuł twojego wpisu ,,Biedronka i Lis, czy to tylko przyjaźń?" wskazuje na coś innego. Ayla: Może ngramy oświadczenie, że nic do niego nie czujesz??? Ja: Ok. Nagrałyśmy razem oświadczenie, dałam jej krótki wywiad, pożegnałam się i wyskoczyłam przez okno. Poskakałam po budynkach, ale zie zdążyłam dolecieć do domu bo zauważyłam akume. Pojawił się Lis i Kot. Bardzo szybko nam poszło. Tyko Kot użył swojej mocy. Chciałam odlecieć, ale..... '' Tego dowiedzie się w następnym rozdziałe. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i zapraszam do komentowania :).'' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach